


The First Step.

by Marsetta



Series: Of Slytherins and Gryffindors [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus takes his first step into the life of a Grand Wizard. Part of my Of Slytherins and Gryffindors AU. Lily/James pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Step.

**Author's Note:**

> Sup y'all! I love this one! Kid Severus is so CUTE! I think he might like James a lot. This is part of my Of Slytherins and Gryffindors AU. Kid Severus, 11, and teen Lily and James, 17. Hope you like it. Prompt #3. (plot) Meeting a friend at King's Cross Station.
> 
> I don't own!
> 
> Enjoy!

Severus Snape was surprised when he saw Lily Evens standing next to the Hogwarts express.

"Lily!" He called out as he ran to her. Lily turned around with wide eyes, the boy next to her raised an eyebrow.

"Severus! Oh my gosh, hey." She grinned and bent at the knee so she could hug the boy.

"You're a wizard too? I mean, a witch." He blushed slightly at his slip. Lily laughed softly.

"Yes. If I'd known you were a wizard, we would have had a lot more fun." She fake pouted before chuckling.

"Severus, this is my boyfriend, James Potter. James, this is the boy I babysit, Severus Snape." Lily stood and stepped next to James.

James smiled at the kid.

"Welcome to King's Cross Station, the first step in become a grand Wizard." James grinned at him. Severus' eyes were wide, his first step to becoming a grand wizard!

**Author's Note:**

> So? :D This is for the September Event over at the hogwarts forum thing that I'm apart of. I need to get out 30 drabbles at least 100 words long. So I will be doing a lot of short epic stories in both the Bronwen AU and the Of Slytherins and Gryffindors AU.


End file.
